Say Goodbye
by cassandrcarol
Summary: Dana is leaving for Paris the next morning. Will a certain PCA player stop her from going? Or will he let her go, knowing that this separation might prove that they can last? LoganDana. Rated T in case!


**Say Goodbye**

**Summary**: Dana is leaving for Paris the next morning. Will a certain PCA player stop her from going? Or will he let her go, knowing that this separation might prove that they can last? Logan/Dana.

**Disclaimer**: Zoey 101-Dan Schneider; 'Say Goodbye'-Chris Brown

**Author's Note**: Well, this is my first one-shot in a long time, so I hope it's not too terrible. When I write one-shots, I put the song on repeat until I believe I have the emotion, feeling(s) and the message the song posses' embedded in my mind and I try to apply the mood, feeling(s) and the message the song posses' to the one-shot. Please tell me what you think when you're done reading Say Goodbye by leaving a review.

Logan Reese was lying on his bunk bed, tossing his orange basketball up in the air and catching it, strengthening his upper arm muscles (though he didn't think they needed anymore work.) Chase was studying for their Biology midterm. Their teacher Mrs. Thomas-Covell, had hinted to the class about the difficulty of the test to them. He had been studying the entire week, brushing off everyone including Zoey. Why you may ask. Well it's simple really; his current grade was a D. If he got at least a B on this midterm, his final grade for the semester would be a low B. Being a freshman in High School had already started taking it's toll; months ago.

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

While Chase was studying and Logan was having as much fun as he possibly could inside, due to the treacherous rain storm that was happening outside, their other and final roommate Michael was playing Halo 2. Every time he killed someone on the opposite team, he would eat a potato chip, thus greasing up the controller, making it harder for him to win. He had by now given up on the game and slouched onto the couch, watching TRL.

_  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

While tossing the basketball vertically in the air, Logan was thinking. He knew he had to do it sometime. Face Dana that is. He had decided to tell her last night, during an AIM conversation.

_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

Flashback:

It had started pouring during basketball practice. Naturally the coach canciled the hour of practice they had left. Logan was wondering why Dana wasn't at basketball that day, yesterday. He quickly took a shower, hoping that Dana was online or that she hadn't signed off. He juped out of his shower and waited for his computer to turn on impatiently. He sighed in relief, she was on.

**uknowuwantme**: Hey babe.

**missattitude**: Call me that one more time, and you're eye will match the color of the text.

**uknowuwantme**: How through the computer? Ohh I'm scared!

**missattitude**: Let me remind you smart one, that I know where you live.

**uknowuwantme**: It's not like you have the key Sherlock.

**missattitude**: You know what, I have to go pack.

**uknowuwantme**: Wait, what, pack?

**missattitude**: I'm leaving for France tomorrow.

**missattitude has signed off**

End Flashback.__

Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

That was one of the things that upset him the most, was that he suspected that she originally wasn't planning on telling him. _Why_? He thought. _After everything we went through together, why wasn't she originally going to tell him that she was leaving_. I mean they fought a lot, but that was all part of their relationship. They had a love-hate relationship. That's when he realized it.

_  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?  
_

Dana Cruz was delicately placing all of her belongings in her suit cases thinking about her next big adventure, France. Before she got accepted to PCA she applied to FMA, French Mediterranean Academy or in French; Académie Méditerranéenne Française. Dana had always wanted to travel or board internationally, especially in France. She always wanted to see the sights; especially the Eiffel Tower and to practice what she had learned in her French class. This also gave her a chance to live with her father before he went on his second tour in Iraq.

She was scared to leave Pacific Coast Academy, upset about leaving her friends, and crushed about leaving Logan behind. Dana still didn't know what made her tell Logan that she was leaving.__

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

The next morning, everyone but who she wanted to see, met in the girl's lounge to say their goodbyes. The guys wished her good luck. When she finished hugging Michael, she said goodbye to Nicole. Squeezing Dana until her eyes started to sting with tears, she hugged her back.

"Dana, I'm so sorry about how you always out up with my hairdryer and I know I talk a lot and I just want to say I'm sorry." Nicole whispered to Dana.

"It's not you're fault Nicole and if you want to know, I'll miss you and you're cute lip chart." She said as they released from their mutual hug.

"Please call me if you see any guys that might fit my criteria. But call me anyways!" Nicole replied, wiping away her tears.

"I will." Dana laughed as she said goodbye and hugged the last person, Zoey.

"Bye D, I'll miss you. Make sure you call, email, write, and send pictures of you and you're new life in France." The blonde whispered into her old roommate's ear.

"I will Zo," She started pulling away from their hug, "Promise me that you'll tell him soon; for me?" Dana finished, nodding in Chase's direction. Zoey blushed slightly and nodded. The group of friends heard a honk outside the lounge, and saw a blue Volvo XC90; Dana's ride. She left with a wave of her hand, her present now in the past. She sighed walking in the rain towards her mom's car when she heard a voice. She ignored it and proceeded to pack up the SUV with her stuff when she heard it again, turning around.__

Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh

Logan quickly ran out of his dorm and into the pouring rain, calling her name.

"Dana!" He said while catching his breath. Realizing just then it was rainy and that he was weak he called out her name again, "DANA!"

Sure enough Logan caught Dana's attention, feeling the beginning of a smirk come across his face. Her brown curls were matted to her clothes and body and her make-up was running. He thought that she looked beautiful.

Unaware of where his feet were carrying him, he was running and ended up meeting Dana half-way. He wrapped her in his strong arms, hoping that he never had to let go.__

There's never a right time

_To say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what i need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye  
_

Interrupting the 'friends' comfortable silence, her mother pressed down on the steering wheel and honked at her daughter.

Logan and Dana quickly pulled away, until they we're in a position where they looked like they were slow dancing.

"Dana…"

"Logan don't." She interrupted him, having a feeling what he was going to say.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" He asked softly, his voice barely understandable over the rain.

"Because…"

"Because what Cruz?" Logan said in a serious tone, wrapping his right arm around her wait, pulling her towards him.

"Because I knew it would be difficult, saying goodbye to you." She replied, a light blush creeping onto her tan features. Logan smirked his 'you-know-you-want-me' smirk playfully towards Dana. Dana smiled, but it disappeared as her mother honked again.

"Stay please D." Logan asked even though he knew the answer as they walked towards her car hand in hand.

"You know I can't Logan. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Dana said, sadness dripping off of her words. They had stopped in front of the blue car, Logan wishing that the pain would go away. He enveloped her into a friendly hug, completing a puzzle piece. Her hands we're around his neck as his we're residing around her waist. Logan kissed her softly on the cheek before regretfully pulling away. He wiped her stray tears off of her face with the swipe of a thumb, cupping her face in his hands. He opened the door to the car, tears brimming his eyes.

"See you soon Logan."

"Bye Dana." He said, closing the door to the car. He patted the door softly, signaling that the car could pull away. As it did, he finally broke down. His form slowly crumpled to the ground, shaking with tears. Before it did though, he mouthed four simple words to her disappearing vehicle.

'_I love you Dana_.'

_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

**Author's Note Two**: The song is Say Goodbye by Chris Brown. It's about how about how there is no right time to say goodbye to someone you love, and I think that theme is suited for what I wrote.

Anyway, I hope you all liked and enjoyed this one-shot enough to review it. I already have a sequel in the works (no, not another one-shot.) It will be called Bel Amour. I'm really excited for it and I know you will love it (hopefully)! So please read, review, and stay tuned for the sequel!

Much love,

Cassie

(CassieLovesRyne)


End file.
